Midori Days Z
by Nickyjoet
Summary: Seiji Sawamura thought his life couldn't get any crazier, what with having a girl, named Midori, for a right hand. But when he meets the friendly, and sometimes reckless, dragon ball hunting duo, Goku and Bulma, Seiji's life get's even more hectic...


I do not own the rights to Midori No Hibi (AKA Midori Days) or Dragonball Z. I'm just a fan of each. I just want to let all who will read this know that I understand that Dragonball and Midori Days are in completely different worlds. Dragonball and One Piece are both in different worlds, and yet Toriyama teamed up with the One Piece creator to create a short crossover series. Thank you, that is my disclaimer :D :D :D

Midori Days X Dragonball Z

Dragon Ball Days / Midori Days Z (Please choose one of these two titles and I will use it for the rest of this story, thank you)

Chapter 1

During the days Midori was Seiji's right hand…

Leaves fluttered through the air, landing gently on the streets of the city. It was fall, the season of change, in which the weather became cooler and the leaves fell from the trees. But for Seiji Sawamura, the change happened about a month ago when a strange green haired girl appeared on his right arm. Her name was Midori, and why she appeared on his arm, she did not know, all she knew was that she was happy to be with her beloved Seiji. Seiji, at first, felt that Midori was a bother, but as time went on he got used to Midori and even grew fond of her company.

He was just leaving school and was on his way home when Midori pulled on his long sleeved shirt, trying to get his attention.

"Seiji!" her small voice called up to him.

He brought her up to eye level, "What?"

"Can we please take the long way back home, it's so nice out and it's so beautiful, we may not get another chance to enjoy this weather before winter."

"No, I just want to get home and rest after that test today, I'm sure there will be…" Seiji looked to Midori and her eyes were large yet sad.

"But Seiji," Midori squeaked, tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes.

Seiji sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine, we'll go the long way…"

Midori shot into the air, jolting Seiji's arm upwards in the process, and began cheering. She pulled forward, pretty much dragging Seiji. But he quickly regained his composure and continued to walk down the sidewalk that would take them into the park.

They came to the fountain in the middle of the park then stood and watched as the water sprayed upwards and fell into the pool it rested in. Seiji was so fixated in the spraying water; he didn't notice Midori looking at something beyond the ripples of the water.

"Seiji, look," Midori said.

"Hm?" Seiji managed after hesitating a bit before realizing Midori had said something to him.

"Look, there is something in the water," Midori said pointing at an orange object in the water, though it was hard to see what it was through the ripples.

"It's probably just a piece of garbage."

"I don't know, it looks shiny, but still, even if it is just garbage, it would be a good to take it out of the fountain."

Seiji rolled his eyes and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm. He leaned over the fountain and dunked his arm into the water, feeling for the object. Finally his hand touched a smooth, round object. It felt almost like a glass, or a crystal ball that could easily fit in the palm of his hand.

"I think I got it," Seiji said, a slight smile of triumph on his face.

He pulled his arm out of the water and stared at the glistening ball in his hand. The ball was a translucent orange and inside of the ball were 3 red stars.

"What is it?" Midori asked, obviously mesmerized by the strange ball.

"How the hell should I know?" Seiji said, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's beautiful!"

"Here," Seiji said tossing the ball lightly to her, "You can have it."

Midori barely managed to catch it, but she was still very grateful, "Oh, thank you Seiji!"

A small blush appeared on Sawamura's face, "Y-yeah, no problem."

"Let's hurry home so I can put it somewhere safe," Midori said, hugging the ball tightly so that it would not fall.

Seiji nearly fell over, "You said you wanted to take the long way home, now you wanna get there as fast as you can?"

"We can just go for a walk later, but I really want to get this home, it's so heavy for me."

Midori felt a tug on the ball and she looked up to see Seiji holding onto the ball, so she let go. He put the ball in his pocket and smiled down at her, "There, now we can go for a walk."

"Oh Seiji…" Midori whispered under her breathe with a blush apparent on her cheeks. How she adored Seiji Sawamura.

* * *

When they got home, Midori had Seiji put the orange ball on the shelf next to the side of the bed where Midori usually laid. The ball glistened reflecting everything in the room, especially Midori's large smile.

"It's so wonderful, isn't it Seiji?" Midori asked, looking at the reflection of the boy she was attached to.

"Whatever," he said feigning disinterest.

"You have to admit it's pretty."

"Yeah, it is kind of cool," Seiji said while turning his head to view the ball, "I do want to know how the artist who made the ball got the stars so perfectly placed in there."

"Maybe it's magic?" Midori jested.

"As if," Seiji said with a laugh.

Seiji laid back and rested his head on his pillow, closing his eyes.

"I love you Seiji," Midori said with a slight blush on her cheeks, her hands entwined.

"I know, you've been telling me that every day for the past month."

Seiji closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, while Midori stared at the ball on the shelf for many minutes. She too began to feel a bit sleepy and rested her body on the pillow. A few minutes after she fell asleep the orange ball on the shelf glowed, filling the room with a yellow light, before it shifted back and the light dissipated.

* * *

"Look," the woman said to the man sitting next to her in the flying vehicle, "It's glowing."

The man with the wild black hair looked down at the orange crystal ball, with 6 red stars, in the woman's hand, "We're getting closer," he said in a friendly voice.

"Yep, we should take our time, it's 3:00 A.M here, we better stop for the night," the blue haired woman said.

"But, Bulma, we're so close!"

"Goku, the radar indicates that the dragon ball is in a building, meaning someone must have found it, we can't just barge in on them in the middle of the night!"

Goku grunted disappointedly, "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"Quit pouting," Bulma said irritably, "We'll stop here." She moved their plane into position over a small hill that looked over looked the city region where the dragon ball resided, and when the craft steadied she began to land it. With a small jolt and a thump, the plane landed and Bulma turned it off. "Let's get some rest while we're here."

Bulma unbuckled herself from the driver's seat and went to the storage compartment in the back of the plane. She opened it and took out two futon rolls two blankets and two pillows and threw them on the floor.

"There we go, make your own bed," Bulma said while bending over to pick up a blanket, "I'm gonna change in the corner over there, so don't think about looking."

Goku turned and looked at her confusedly, "Why would I?"

Bulma hesitated, an almost unnoticeable blush appeared on her face, but she regained her attitude and glared at Goku, "I don't know; who knows what goes through your mind?"

Goku just shrugged and turned back around to look out at the city lights as Bulma hung the blanket up in the corner so she could change behind it. After a little bit more of looking at the city, Goku got up from his chair and moved to his futon to set it up for sleep. After he made his bed up the way he liked it he undressed down to his boxers, what he usually slept in, kicking his gi off to the side. Just as he went to crouch down, the blanket that had been hung in the corner was taken down and Bulma, now clad in her pajamas, tossed it to her futon on the floor.

"Now, let's get some rest," Bulma started but ultimately stopped when she saw Goku only in his boxers, sitting on his futon, "Why don't you wear pajamas?"

"Because, it's so much more comfortable to just wear these," he said while grabbing hold on the elastic waist band of his boxers then letting it snap back.

"Whatever," Bulma said with a sigh while getting under the covers, "Goodnight Goku."

"Goodnight Bulma."

Many minutes passed when Goku heard Bulma's rhythmic breathing, signifying that she was asleep. Goku smiled triumphantly and jumped up from his futon. He grabbed his gi and hurriedly put it on. He went to the front of the vehicle and looked for the dragon radar. He soon found it and rushed from the aircar. The cool autumn wind blew his hair madly about as he pressed the button on the top of the radar; immediately it began beeping and the dragon ball they had spotted earlier blinked on the screen. A sly smile, as sly a smile that Goku could make, appeared on his face and he set off to find the next dragon ball.

* * *

Goku had underestimated the city. He figured he would just walk to the place that held the dragon ball, but he found that there were many obstacles in his way, either a line of buildings or a wall that would hinder his way to his objective. He figured it wouldn't hurt to fly, but there was some chance that someone would see him, which would get him into big trouble with Bulma, and he did _not _want that. So he continued his journey on foot, sometimes having to double back and find a different route to his main destination after turning onto a dead end.

He looked down at the radar and let out a groan of frustration when he saw that, instead of getting closer to, he was getting further away from the dragon ball. Goku had to risk it; he had to fly. Just when he was about to launch into the air he noticed an alleyway that he hadn't seen before and decided to travel down it. The alley seemed to go on for a while, but Goku was relieved to see that he was getting closer to the ball.

He kept walking until he heard the radar beeping almost nonstop. He looked up and saw he was standing right outside of a house.

"This must be the place," Goku said quietly to himself, a look of triumph on his face.

He walked up to the door and tried the handle; unlocked. He quietly opened the door and snuck in, closing the door silently behind him, hoping to not wake whoever lived in the house.

* * *

The orange crystal ball on the shelf glowed yellow again, and this time, Midori noticed it. Her eyes opened slowly and she let out a soft yawn. She looked around the room and noticed the yellow light that filled it. She noticed it was coming from behind her, so she turned and saw the ball emitting the strange yellow light. Her eyes widened and she leaned over to Seiji's ear.

"Seiji!" she whispered sharply, "Seiji, wake up! The ball is alive!"

Seiji began to stir from sleep, but just as he opened his eyes, the light from the ball diminished.

"What is it?" Seiji asked irritably.

"The ball was glowing!" Midori all but shrieked at him.

Seiji looked at the ball on the shelf, and then looked back at Midori, his face dark, his brows lowered, "It was just a dream! Now, don't wake me up again!"

Suddenly they heard a noise from downstairs, like someone stumbling over something. Midori's face turned white and she let out a loud shriek of fright.

* * *

Goku tripped over a table, because in the dark, he couldn't see it. He quickly got up when he heard a small scream from upstairs. He looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. He looked up.

"The ceiling!" he whispered to himself and flew up to the ceiling and pressed his back against it, putting the radar in his gi.

* * *

Seiji put his hand over Midori's mouth, "What the hell is your problem?" he whispered to her through gritted teeth, "Now, whoever's down there knows that we're awake."

He took his hand away from Midori's mouth and she looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Seiji…"

Seiji sighed, "It doesn't matter. Whoever he is, I'll kick his ass for breaking into my house."

Midori seemed to perk up at that and she nodded at Seiji, confident that the man she loved would prevail.

Seiji rushed from the room and quickly made his way down the steps to his living room. He looked down at his table and saw that it was crooked, meaning whoever was in his house must of tripped over it, meaning that whoever it was wasn't too far away. Suddenly he felt very nervous, this burglar must be crafty, he thought. Suddenly he heard something strike the ground behind him and he froze, except for his right arm which Midori moved so that she could bury her face into Seiji's chest with fright. Summoning adrenaline from deep within himself he quickly turned around, his left fist up ready to pound the burglar, but he didn't see anyone. He only heard a slight beeping noise from below him. He looked down and saw a strange, circular shaped object with a round, gridded screen that had one flashing yellow dot on it. Seiji studied it a bit more and noticed that the dot was at the top of an outline of a house, in the exact spot where his room would have been. He looked at Midori. Maybe she wasn't dreaming that that ball had been glowing, perhaps it was something the government was after. He looked back down at the object. Of course! It made sense now! He had never seen an object like this before; it was a government crystal ball detector thing! But if the detector was down there it must mean that whoever was using it was still in the room, above them!

Seiji looked up, looked up into the wide eyes of a strange, wild haired man with an orange gi, who seemed to be holding himself on the ceiling.

"A government ninja spy!" Seiji said after he saw the gi.

"A what?" the strange man said falling from the ceiling and landing lightly on his feet in front of Seiji.

Seiji put his right hand (Midori) into his pocket to protect her from harm, keeping his left hand just in front of him in a fighting position. The strange man just looked at him with a nervous smile on his face.

_Uh oh_, Goku thought.

* * *

Bulma awoke suddenly, as if from a bad dream. She felt uneasy, as if something was wrong. She needed someone to talk to, and the only person she was with was Goku.

"Goku," she began softly, but when she turned to look at Goku's futon, she noticed that he was gone. She almost panicked, but got a hold of herself, realizing that he could be just outside or up front. She got up and looked at the driver and passenger seats, noticing that Goku was not there, but noticed too that the dragon radar was also gone.

"That idiot!" she shrieked.

Bulma hopped into the driver's seat and turned it on. She was going to find Goku before he did something stupid. She grabbed up the six star ball and held it next to her as she drove.

"Well," she said to it, "Since Goku took the radar I'm going to have to rely on you to take me to that dragon ball." She turned the landing gear off and let the vehicle rise into the sky before starting her slow flight to find her reckless companion.

**A/N: **Well, here's another crossover by me! Hopefully this one will be more successful than my DB/Resident Evil cross. Please review! :D


End file.
